A media noche
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: A media noche siempre se podía empezar de nuevo. A media noche había descubierto que aun quedaban algunas cosas por las cuales vivir y seguir adelante, aun con todos los horrores de su pasado como mortífago. ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


**Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Para el reto Año Nuevo Foro The Ruins

Bien, aquí está el fic para el reto de Año Nuevo, con mi palabra **Media Noche**. Confieso que escribí tres diferentes historias con la misma palabra y terminé desechando una, guardando otra para mi fic largo y esta es la que más me convenció para el reto.

^^ ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Felices fiestas a todos y todas!

* * *

><p><strong>"A media noche"<strong>

A media noche siempre se podía empezar de nuevo. Al sonar la doceava campanada todo el año anterior se podía borrar y re-escribir un nuevo capitulo para el año por venir. O al menos eso era lo que decían los poetas, los filósofos y demás personas locas, para su gusto. A él nunca le había importado toda aquella palabrería. El año nuevo para él significaba una fiesta ostentosa y llena de excesos que se podía costear con mucha facilidad. La fiesta de año nuevo había sido por muchos años una forma de lucir todo el dinero que tenía su familia ante los demás miembros de la alta sociedad. Pero esa noche, ese último día del año 1998 cambiaría toda su fortuna porque esas palabras y pensamientos poéticos fueran verdad.

¿Qué el año viejo se quema y un sin numero de oportunidades aparecen con el inicio del siguiente año? ¿Qué la gente puede cambiar y ser mejores personas con un nuevo comenzar? ¿Qué les espera el progreso y la prosperidad? ¿Qué uno tiene una hoja en blanco para escribir para comenzar a escribir de nuevo? ¡Patrañas! ¡Miles y miles de patrañas poéticas que le servían esa noche tanto como le habían servido años atrás!

Pero para su desgracia ya no pensaba como en ese tiempo, para su desgracia ese día daría todo porque esas patrañas fueran ciertas y tuviera la oportunidad de borrar su pasado y comenzar de nuevo. A sus dieciocho años quedaba con una gran responsabilidad y con una gran sombra que no podía borrar. La guerra había terminado y aunque él y su madre habían salido ilesos y librados de Azkaban, de su padre no podía decir lo mismo y tampoco de su apellido. Lucius había sido condenado por 20 años, sin duda alguna era una oferta generosa tomando en cuenta todos los cargos que debía de tener. La noble acción de su madre y el testimonio de Potter habían ayudado a que no condenaran a su padre de por vida y a que él no lo encerraran en una cochina celda llena de Dementores.

Y ahora él estaba ahí, al frente de su familia como el supuesto hombre de la casa; una casa donde se habían cometido atrocidades innombrables. Ahí sentado en el despacho de su padre, viendo como todos los negocios que tenían se iban en picada porque el apellido Malfoy estaba más sucio que la sangre de Granger. Nadie quería tenerlos de socios, nadie quería verse relacionados con unos ex-mortífagos y aunque las bóvedas Malfoy, Black y Lesntrange estuvieran rebosando de oro, sabía que sobra que no era factible simplemente sacar y sacar dinero sin producir nada. La bóveda que había heredado su madre era la que pagaba los actuales gastos, la de su tía estaba actualmente congelada porque el ministerio quería asegurarse de que no hubiera objetos tenebrosos en ella y si bien la de su familia tenía por lo menos diez veces más oro que las otras dos juntas, había sufrido grandes perdidas por los negocios desechos y fallidos.

Sabía de sobra que dinero no les haría falta, sin embargo, más allá del dinero lo que le molestaba era el repudio. Supuestas familias que eran sus amigos habían sido los primeros en romper negocios; por ejemplo los Parkinson. La misma Pansy lo había mandado al diablo después del juicio, al igual que algunos amigos; además ya no era bien recibido en muchos lugares, en más de una ocasión había sufrido la humillación de que a él y a su madre les pidieran que salieran de algún local de callejón Diagon. Por eso ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de regresar a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios, prefería ahorrarse la burlas o desplantes por parte de sus supuestos amigos.

Había perdido tantas cosas por las estúpidas decisiones que había tomado. Había perdido amigos y no solo hablaba de los falsos amigos, si no de los que habían muerto durante la guerra, como Goyle. También había perdido la paz y tranquilidad de su vida, de su alma, de su conciencia; no había noche que no recordara como le había tocado torturar a tanta gente, muchos de ellos habían sido conocidos. Su madre le decía que debía ser fuerte e intentar empezar de nuevo, pero ni siquiera ella tenía la fuerza para seguir. Narcissa pasaba horas llorando por los rincones de la casa, intentando evitar que su hijo la viera, pero él siempre la veía y se le partía el alma de no poder hacer nada para devolverle la sonrisa a su madre.

¿Qué no daría por borrar el pasado? ¿Qué no daría por un poco de esperanza y luz para empezar una nueva vida? Nada de lo que hiciera podía borrar lo que había hecho, sus malas decisiones y su estupidez, todo condenado bajo la sombra de un temible mago oscuro que había dejado en su antebrazo izquierdo la marca que lo exiliaría de porvida. Un miserable mortífago, eso era lo que él era y lo que no podía borrar, así se arrancara el brazo, la sombra seguiría sobre él. Podían pasar días, meses o años, daba igual, su visión era tan pesimista que bien le daba lo mismo que lo hubieran condenado a Azkaban.

Cerró los ojos cansado y fastidiado de todo, arrojando los pergaminos lejos del escritorio. Se recostó sobre la fina madera y se concentró en el suave tic-tac del reloj de péndulo, el cual estaba hecho de cedro y adornaba el estudio junto a los demás muebles del mismo material. Pasaron varios minutos y cuando creía quedarse dormido, el ruido de la puerta lo regreso a la realidad.

—¿Aún trabajando, cariño? - preguntó su madre, con un gesto suave. Draco volteó a ver el reloj, eran apenas las nueve de la noche. Posó su vista en su madre y notó que la mujer llevaba puesta una túnica de gala.

—¿Piensas salir, madre? - preguntó confuso. Hasta donde recordaba nadie se había tomado la molestia de siquiera mandar una lechuza para felicitar pos las fiestas, mucho menos nadie les había enviado alguna invitación y ni hablar de irles a visitar por navidad. La rubia negó con la cabeza y su hijo sonrió amargamente, recordando los tiempos en que su madre organizaba aquellas fiestas.

—Pero los Greengrass... - comenzó a decir con un tono difícil de identificar, era suave y parecía reflejar miedo y angustia —Los Greengrass me han mandado decir que vendrán esta noche a celebrar año nuevo – informó.

El chico se quedó helado, mirando fijamente con sus ojos grises a su progenitora. ¿Qué alguien tenía el valor de irles a ver? ¿Qué había personas que querían estar cerca de ellos después de todo lo que había pasado? No se lo podía creer. Y como si eso no fuera poco, su madre había dicho que eran los Greengrass. Podía recordar claramente a Daphne Greengrass, había estudiado en su curso y era amiga de Pansy, una chica rubia de ojos azules y tan arrogante como su ex-novia. Sabía que tenía una hermana, la cual jamás llegó a conocer. Si bien no podía decir que tenía buena relación con Daphne, tampoco podía decir que había sido mala, de hecho todo se resumía a ser "conocidos" y asumía que esa familia debía ser amiga de la de los Parkinson. ¿Entonces por qué estaba ahí?

—¿Por qué van a venir? - preguntó bruscamente el heredero Malfoy, sin tacto y con la desconfianza que lo caracterizaba como Slytherin.

—Solo arreglate por favor – su madre contestó firme y dedicándole un gesto de suplica, no quería discutir, no quería entrar en dilemas, solo quería una velada tranquila. ¿Era mucho pedir? Después de tanto sufrimiento, merecían un poco de paz. El menor pareció entender el gesto y suspirando con resignación se levantó del escritorio y pasando a un lado de su madre se dirigió a su habitación.

Treinta minutos después ya estaba listo: con un traje de sastre negro, camisa de hilo blanco, una túnica negra encima de todo, zapatos lustrosos y peinado pulcramente hacía atrás. Tomó sin animo el bastón que lo representaba como actual "hombre de la familia", mismo que había llevado su padre durante años. Se dio a si mismo un golpe en el hombro con la cabeza de serpiente y se animó a bajar a la estancia donde su madre dijo que recibirían a los Greengrass.

Cuando llegó al salón que se encontraba iluminado como antaño, se topó con que la familia de magos ya había llegado. Daphne estaba ahí tal cual la recordaba, los mismos ojos azules fríos y distantes que descubrió había heredado de su madre. La señora Greengrass era una mujer delgada y alta, aunque no tanto como su madre, pero si lucía estética a la vista, lucía joven y tenía una larga cabellera oscura y ojos fríos y azules; con un gesto altanero y distante que reconocía muy bien. Por su parte el señor Greengrass era un hombre robusto, rubio y cono ojos verdes, mantenía el porte aristócrata que todos los sangre limpia tenían, pero su rostro delataba que era algo bonachón. A un lado de él estaba una chica, delgada de ojos verdes y la misma cabellera caoba de su madre; esa debía de ser la hermana menor de Daphne, aunque no lucía tan menor, debería tener unos quince o dieciséis años.

—Buenas noches – saludó al adentrarse más y hacer notar su presencia.

—Buenas noches – correspondió el hombre mayor —Ignatius Greengrass – se presentó, extendiendo su mano.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mucho gusto – accedió al saludo, estrechando la mano del hombre. Notó de reojo la mirada de Daphne, posiblemente curiosa al escucharlo decir su segundo nombre, pocos sabían que llevaba el mismo nombre de su padre. Más piedras al morral que debía cargar, otra sombra más bajo la que debía de vivir por el resto de sus días.

—Mi esposa, Cornelia Jayne Greengrass – dijo el hombre cuando soltó su mano.

—Un gusto – saludó la mujer.

—El gusto es mío – el rubio hizo una ligera inclinación, tomó la mano que la mujer le ofrecía y depositó un cordial beso en el dorso.

—Mi hija, Daphne, que estoy seguro ya conoces – continuó el hombre, presentando a su familia ante quien se podía considerar el "anfitrión."

—Así es, señor – imitó lo que había hecho con la señora Greengrass, añadiendo: —Es una alegría verte de nuevo – mas falso no pudo ser, pero por mera educación debía decir algo y no se le ocurría mucho más.

—Lo mismo digo, Draco – respondió ella.

—Y mi pequeña Astoria – añadió señalando a la chica que sonreía con amabilidad.

—Un placer conocerte – se adelantó la niña, extendiendo su mano con entusiasmo —Mi hermana ha hablando mucho de ti – añadió, regalando una sonrisa picara. Tenía una voz aun aniñada que raramente no molestó a Draco.

—¿De verdad? - preguntó con tono divertido, acercándose a tomar la mano de la joven y depositar el mismo beso que le había dado a las otras dos mujeres —Espero que fueran cosas buenas. Y el placer es mío – concluyó, sonriendo por primera vez en la noche y bien se podía decir que en toda la semana.

La velada se tornó agradable, a diferencia de lo que Draco imaginó. Los Greengrass, a diferencia de los Parkinson parecían tener más sentido común y mostraban una solidaridad con Narcissa que el antiguo príncipe de Slytherin agradeció con el alma. Todo trascurrió en platicas que giraban en recuerdos de antaño, evitando discretamente comentarios sobre los días oscuros que le habían arruinado la vida a más de uno. Luego surgieron temas del futuro e Ignatius mostró estar interesado en emprender negocios con los Malfoy, pero Narcissa alejó el tema un poco cuando notó la tensión de Draco. Al gusto de Narcissa, las responsabilidades del joven heredero se habían tornado muy pesadas y quería regalarle una noche fuera de temas económicos; aunque en el fondo y pese a la tensión, el joven rubio se alegraba de ver que no todas las puertas estaban cerradas.

Al faltar poco minutos para las doce, Draco se ofreció a ir en busca de un buen vino para brindar. Su madre había corrido a todos los elfos domésticos después del incidente con Dobby durante la guerra y ahora les tocaba a ellos hacer las cosas; pero aun cuando había querido contratar nuevo, su madre insistía que así era mejor, pues así se sentía más útil y encontraba con que distraerse.

—¿Por qué no lo acompañas, Astoria? - animó el señor Greengrass —Ayudale a traer las copas, anda – le indicó con más firmeza. La castaña asistió y se puso enseguida de pie, sin perder la sonrisa que había tenido toda la noche.

Los dos jóvenes salieron rumbo a la bodega de vinos de la mansión. El lugar quedaba aun más abajo del sótano, a una temperatura de 7° para mantener los vinos en buen estado, a demás de que era un lugar ligeramente húmedo y se encontraba en plena oscuridad.

—Te cuidado – le susurró el rubio a la chica que iba detrás de él mientras bajaban las escaleras, iluminándose con sus varitas.

Se colocaron frente a los estantes y Draco comenzó a examinar algunas botellas.

—¿Qué buscas? - preguntó extrañada Astoria, quien entendía de vinos lo mismo que el chico entendía de ciencias Muggle.

—Un buen vino – respondió con autosuficiencia.

—¿Importa mucho? - siguió indagando y abrazándose a si misma por el frío y la humedad —¿Por qué no tomas el que sea y ya? Todos son buenos y finos si no me equivoco – insistió ella.

—Busco la cosecha del 92 – añadió el chico aun paseándose por las botellas. La castaña frunció el ceño y de mala gana comenzó a buscar el dichoso vino. Iluminado con su varita cada botella, pero había demasiadas para ir viendo una por una.

—Si queremos brindar esta noche, te recomiendo que tomes la que sea – dijo la menor, tomando del estante un vino tinto que decía "1984."

—Ese es bueno, pero muy agrio – le murmuró él a sus espaldas. La chica dio un respingo y por poco se le resbala la botella de la mano. Él rió sonoramente y se apartó para seguir buscando la dichosa botella del 92, mientras la menor se ponía roja y mascullaba algo que Malfoy no entendió.

—Entonces toma algo más joven y dulce y vayámonos que me va a dar hipotermia – chilló ella, dejando la botella en su lugar. Draco permaneció detrás de ella, observándola. Las palabras no pudieron sonar más tentadoras en su cabeza:Toma algo más joven y dulce. ¿Sería consciente la pequeña Greengrass de lo que acaba de decir? Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, recordandole que estaba vivo. Hace mucho no sentía esas ganas de jugar, seducir, de ser el mismo Malfoy que había ganado el titulo de "Príncipe de Slytherin."

—¿Segura? - ronroneó detrás de ella, aproximándose peligrosamente. Mentiría si negaba que la niña le había gustado y mentiría más si no admitía que había pasado casi toda la noche fantaseando con cosas que su antiguo yo hubiera hecho si las secuelas de la guerra no siguieran tan frescas en él, incluso había sentido las repentinas ganas de regresar a la escuela. Según se había enterado la chica iba a Hogwarts, cursaba su sexto año y lo mejor de todo era que no tenía novio. Curiosas eran las cosas que podían decir las madres de sus hijos, igualmente la suya había revelado cosas de él, pero de su persona no había mucho que contar. Su único deseo en ese momento era aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había presentado.

—Claro que si, ya no me hagas esperar – volvió a decir la niña con tono jovial y desesperado por el frío. Astoria seguía dándole la espalda al chico, por lo que no se percataba de la mirada y la proximidad. El heredero Malfoy se sintió vivo por primera vez después del fin de la guerra; sentía su cuerpo trabajar al mil y su corazón bombeando con fuerza para proveer sangre a todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Atrapó a la chica por la espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos sin miramientos, como si no se acabaran de conocer apenas unas horas atrás.

—¿Y crees que pueda catear eso joven y dulce que tanto se me antoja? - insinuó descaradamente. Al fin de cuentas eran adolescentes, o al menos Draco se sentía así en esos momentos; en esos momentos parecía olvidar el dolor de meses atrás, el sufrimiento y el estigma de ser un ex-mortífago. En esos momentos, Draco Malfoy era de nuevo el príncipe de Slytherin, acorralando a una linda chica que lo había hecho vibrar.

—No lo sé – contestó ella. No se haría la tonta, ni la ingenua, ni la ofendida. Había escuchado las historias de Draco, sus andanzas en Hogwarts, sus aventuras en los baños de prefectos, así como las malas decisiones que había hecho y lo cruel que lo juzgaban muchos conocidos. Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts se había interesado por él y sería una mentirosa si negara que aun sentía interés por él.

Ella era de las pocas que tenían el valor de defender a Malfoy en publico, de las locas enamoradas que se empeñaban en limpiar el nombre del apuesto príncipe de Slytherin; y cabe aclarar que varias amistades había perdido por culpa de eso. Pero no le importaba, porque ahora estaba ahí, cumpliendo lo que ninguna otra chica hubiera imaginado. Daphne le había advertido que no se acercara, que lo olvidara, pero persistente había convencido a su padre de ir con los Malfoy y al parecer todo había salido a pedir de boca, pues su amor platónico daba indicios de estar interesado.

—¿No lo sabes o no me lo quieres decir? - insistió Draco, girando lentamente a la chica para encararla.

—Quiero que lo decidas tú – respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Veo que Daphne te ha hablado de mí – volvió a ronronear, inclinándose para pegar su frente a la de ella.

—Sé mucho más de lo que Daphne me pueda decir – aseguró la chica con mirada retadora. Nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mayor, se estaba sintiendo vivo de nuevo y en más de un sentido. Era como si por un momento encontrara la luz que buscaba para iluminar su camino.

—¿En serio? - le retó, estrechándola contra él y pegándose tanto que sus alientos se mezclaban.

—Sé que no eres el monstruo que pitan en los ejemplares del profeta – la chica sintió la tensión de él, repentinamente el agarre se volvió rígido y la expresión seductora cambio por una molesta. Astoria se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.

—¿Quién crees que soy entonces? - bramó el rubio, pero sin soltarla. El momento mágico que había experimentado se rompió al recordar su realidad, el deseo de comerla a besos y cumplir fantasías se esfumaron cuando la chica le recordó que no era más que un ex-mortífago marginado por la sociedad.

—Un hombre muy valiente – se apresuró a decir para corregir su error. —Un hombre que se arriesgó por su familia, que cometió errores y al que están juzgando injustamente. Yo te admiro, Draco y no pienso que seas malo. Lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por amor a los que quieres - era sincera al hablar, no era de dientes para afuera lo que decía. Lo había dicho varias veces frente a otros, había callado burlas y malos comentarios en la escuela respecto al rubio, porque era una chiquilla enamorada que defendía a capa y espada a su príncipe.

El susodicho la miró sorprendido, no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Alguien que le creía? ¿Alguien que buscaba entenderlo? ¿Que buscaba consolarlo y darle su apoyo? Sonaba muy bueno para ser cierto. Nació en él una nueva sensación, ya no eran ganas de besar a una linda chica las que sentía, ya no eran ganas de cumplir sucias fantasías con una adolescente; ahora añoraba conocer a la chica frente a él, averiguar por qué demostraba esos sentimientos hacia él, cuando él no había hecho nada para merecerlos. Quería conocer a Astoria, quería relacionarse de nuevo con una persona, socializar, aprender, progresar, quería vivir de nuevo y todo por ella.

—¿Crees que me conoces? - susurró él contra sus labios de forma pretenciosa. Aunque por esa noche se limitaría a cumplir al menos uno de sus tantos deseos —Te aseguro que aún hay mucho más que puedes conocer – incitó, para enseguida inclinarse a besarla. Era lo que había querido hacer toda la noche y por fin lo tenía. Por fin había logrado algo, que lo hacía sentir bien y orgulloso de si mismo. La chica le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

Juego de labios y pequeñas mordidas, mientras las manos de él recorrían su espalda descubierta y las manos de ella se aferraban al cuello del rubio. Nunca un beso le había parecido tan dulce a Draco, nunca un beso parecía llenarlo de un placentero calor, un calor que nada tenía que ver con las hormonas y el deseo. No, era un calor que le invadía el cuerpo y lo hacía sentir vulnerable, de carne y hueso.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que siguieron besándose con fiereza y deseo, ella buscaba memorizar el sabor de su amado y él reconocer la boca de la pequeña que lo acaba de cautivar. Rompieron el beso cuando el aire les hizo falta, pero permanecieron abrazados con fuerza, brindándose mutuo calor y apoyo en lo que tomaba aire.

—Mira – murmuró Astoria cuando recuperó el aliento. El rubio giro a ver a donde veía la chica —Cosecha del 92 – anunció sonriente y tomando la botella que estaba frente a ella. Había sido la misma botella que Draco había tomado al entrar y la cual había dejado en su lugar.

—Curioso – musitó él, conteniendo una pequeña risa. La verdad, si lo había hecho a proposito, pero solo para ganar algo de tiempo y tener la oportunidad de acorrarla y aprovecharse de la situación. Pero tras el beso y la pequeña charla, la niña se había vuelto algo más en su vida, algo más que una cara bonita con buen cuerpo a la que deseaba tocar y besar. Sin querer, parecía que le habían dado un golpe a la burbuja de cristal que había formado a su alrededor y posiblemente con más golpes se podía romper por completo.

—Eres un tramposo, Malfoy – le reprendió, sintiéndose dichosa de que todo hubiese salido a pedir de boca, aun cuando al parecer la cazadora había sido en realidad cazada por experimentado príncipe de las serpientes.

—Valió la pena – aseguró el chico, robando otro pequeño beso a la menor.

—Anda vamos o mi padre vendrá a buscarnos – dijo la castaña alejándose de él a toda prisa —Además, ya casi es media noche.

El joven Malfoy rió y siguió a Astoria de regreso al primer piso, para comprobar que la chica tenía razón y el reloj marcaba cinco para las doce; se habían tardado buen tiempo buscando el dichoso vino.

—¡Accio Copas! - gritó Draco pasando por la cocina.

—¡Accio charola! - dijo ella con una risita, haciendo que el rubio la mirara con curiosidad y sintiéndose algo tonto. ¿Como pensaba llevar las copas sin la charola? ¡Merlín! Sin duda alguna el beso en la bodega lo había dejado con los sentidos embriagados, más allá de lo que un vino pudiera causar.

Aparecieron en la sala donde el resto de los presentes les esperaban. Hubo pequeños comentarios sobre su tardanza, pero se libraron muy bien argumentando que buscaban un vino en especial; y las quejas cesaron al probar el exquisito licor. La velada continuó y el reloj marcó media noche. Todos brindaron y con sus varitas lanzaron chispas hacía arriba a forma de celebración, provocando una lluvia de estrellas en la que tradicionalmente cada cual pedía un deseo. Y por primera vez en años, Draco tenía un deseo que pedir con esa lluvia.

La reunión continuó un poco más, hasta que el vino se terminó. Los Greengrass se despidieron con la promesa de reunirse más y de entablar conversación para ver lo de los negocios. Draco asistió y su madre también, despidiéndose amablemente de cada cual. Astoria abrazó a Draco con fuerza, susurrándole la promesa de volverse a ver y pidiéndole que no se olvidara de ella, ni la tachara de loca. El rubio correspondió y discretamente la beso en la mejilla, pidiéndole que pensara en él y jurando que sin duda alguna se verían de nuevo en cuanto ella saliera de la escuela. Así pues los invitados se retiraron y los dos Malfoy se dispusieron a dormir.

Narcissa lucía alegre y tranquila, parecía que la visita de alguien y la amabilidad le habían regresado el brillo que los desplantes y reproches habían robado de ella. Lo único que le hacía falta en esos momentos era Lucius, pero prefirió ir a dormir antes de ponerse a llorar por su esposo. El chico abrazó a su madre a forma de dar las buenas noches y recibió un beso en la frente como respuesta al gesto. La rubia se retiró a sus aposentos y él hizo lo propio.

En pocos minutos, después de cambiarse y asearse, Draco se metió a la cama, con su mente llena de buenas cosas que esa velada de Año Nuevo le había traído; olvidando por esa noche los horrores de su paso. Y es que esa noche había sido especial. Podía decir que los poetas y filósofos no estaban del todo locos, porque por primera vez había sentido la magia de la famosa media noche cuando todo llega a su final y le da inicio a una nueva historia. Porque a media noche había chocado su copa con la de ella. A media noche había descubierto que aun quedaban algunas cosas por las cuales vivir y seguir adelante.

Y aun cuando había empezado un año nuevo y no parecía que el pasado se borrara o que sus problemas se solucionaran; si podía decir que tenía una nueva emoción albergada en su pecho. Tenía un nuevo sentimiento que no recordaba haber sentido antes, un sentimiento que le producía esa sensación de esperanza que tanto había añorado tener desde que su mundo se deshizo en pedazos. Astoria con sus ojos verdes y son sonrisa tonta eran una buena razón para seguir adelante, para recordar que aun podía ser un hombre de bien y tener un futuro. Aunque le costara limpiar su nombre y el de su familia, lo haría a como diera lugar, porque a medía noche se había planteado su mayor propósito de año nuevo: Enamorar a Astoria Greengras. ¿Y por qué no? Ser feliz con ella. Así eso significara que regresara a la escuela para pasar el siguiente año con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?<strong>

**Anoche lo subí, pero tuve problemas para editar y no había puesto los comentarios O:**

**La verdad, espero que les guste, a lo mejor no tiene mucho :3**

**La idea surgió anoche y pasé toda la noche-madrugada escribiendo y bueno esto es lo que salio.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Galletitas? Todo es bien recibido ^^**

**¡Un beso a todos y todas las que me han leído!**


End file.
